dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rewards/Cards
This page is to see how many cards and when are gained in chapters and Badlands, and how to handle them in the game. For a complete list of cards and combinations, see Cards. Healing Cards Not Combined = Flitter Dance x5 Flitter Dance = Monarch Dance x2 Flitter Dance + x6 Monarch Dance = Morpho Dance x4 Flitter Dance + x4 Monarch Dance = Butterfly Kiss x4 Monarch Dance + x2 Butterfly Kiss = Firefly Kiss x5 Butterfly Kiss = Monarch Kiss x1 Monarch Dance + x1 Firefly Kiss + x6 Monarch Kiss = Cricket Song x1 Morpho Dance + x1 Monarch Kiss + x6 Cricket Song = Katydid Song x1 Morpho Dance + x3 Katydid Song + x1 Cricket Song = Bell Bug Song x1 Morpho Dance + x1 Monarch Kiss + x3 Bell Bug Song = Cimexus Hymn Healing cards, along with all attack cards, are the bread and butter of a card deck. Healing cards are the second-most often used cards when used right, and save drones from death more often than attack cards. That said, a good offense is a good defense. By one-turn-killing enemies before they advance on your weaker drones, healing need never happen except for healing the melee attackers doing the cleanup and providing the shields. The Mosquito Bite card is infinitely useful and can heal all of a melee attacker's HP, and teleport cards can save a drone just as easily in some situations. But most often, especially after gaining level 8-10 healing cards, healing cards are far more effective. All 100HP cards after Flitter Dance are ultimately useless, and should be bypassed to combine if possible. Butterfly Kiss and Cricket Song become usual rewards, with plenty of cards being sprinkled onto the player, and although chapters don't stop giving the previous sets of cards, you may need to grind for them if you do combine, and combining just uses up too many cards. Right up until Katydid Song, it is usually better to simply use Monarch Dance and Morpho Dance. The first set of cards can heal the caster, something not to be undervalued, and most of the time, drones will be clumped together in at least groups of two, so being adjacent is in fact not a problem, especially if it will waste a turn. The only situation where it is better to have a ranged card is if that drone is too deep within cannon range. Cricket Song only heals 100HP, which can be devastating for the drone needing 600HP. Whereas Katydid Song will heal 200HP, or 400HP with the butterfly, and will heal everyone else. This is when the healing cards come back, and are easier to combine. Cimexus Hymn requires 57 Cricket Songs. Warp Cards Not combined = Grass Hopping x6 Grass Hopping = Locust Leap Not combined = Orbweaver x6 Orbweaver = Spider Thread It is always safe to carry at least one Locust Leap card, just in case you make a mistake with moving, or need an extra boost that your movement can't handle. A lot of the time, the Locust Leap can keep an ally safer than healing, and an expert warper can make the battlefield their bitch. Warp cards come with a bit of a price limiting their potential, which is to use both the card-user's and card-recipient's turn, so they have less battlefield manipulation potential and steer toward protecting and jumping over attack range instead. Healing cards are more direct, and using an attack card will completely rule out risk of being attacked in most situations, but some situations do require a warp card. The warp to cards are more useful and powerful (8 tiles) but more difficult to use and rarer, while Locust Leap is much easier to use but provides less range (5 tiles). This can be often counted down to 4 tiles because the range of the card is according to the card-user, not the recipient. It is undeniable that Spider Thread is extremely useful at avoiding attack range or teleporting inside a firefly's 1~2 range, but because the recipient's turn is used, it is delegated to the back seat, whereas most careful players should always have one Locust Leap in their deck to save a drone. +MOV and +RNG Cards Not combined = Moth Wings x6 or x8 Moth Wings = Atlas Wings Not combined = Ladybug Eye x6 Ladybug Eye = Ladybug Luck Both cards are mostly useless in the face of teleport cards and and attack cards, and are not strong or versatile enough to have a place in a player's card deck. There are a few cases in which Ladybug Luck is useful, but evasion is terrible with cannons and the attack may miss, and won't one-hit-kill an enemy. Atlas Wings follow suit with granting melee and gun drones more range and only that purpose, where both have more accuracy and more potential damage (guns with beam element and type guns). Tetra Cards Field Damage Cards Not Combined = Termite Army x4 Termite Army = Locust Army x4 Termite Army + x2 Locust Army = Cicada Song x2 Termite Army + x2 Locust Army + x2 Cicada Song = Cricket Army Ressurection Cards Cleanse Action Cards Melee Cards Not Combined = Neptune Horn x7 Neptune Horn = Beetle Horn x2 Neptune Horn + x6 Beetle Horn = Beetle Pincer x2 Neptune Horn + x2 Beetle Horn + x2 Beetle Pincer = Beetle Acid x2 Beetle Horn + x2 Beetle Pincer + x4 Beetle Acid = Scorpion Tail x1 Beetle Horn + x2 Beetle Pincer + x2 Beetle Acid = Mosquito Bite Not Combined = Bee Sting x4 Bee Sting = Slug Poison all cards have been tested by the editor. Beetle Acid, Scorpion Tail, Bee Sting, and Slug Poison in particular Melee users are the best attackers, as their chance to hit the enemy is the highest, and they are statistically stronger than cannon units even when equipped with defense boosters. Most often, if a gunner or cannoneer can't defeat an enemy, a melee attacker can; and most of the time, in the enemy's turn. But this isn't about the enemy's turn. During the player turn, the melee attacker will very often save drones' lives by one-hit-killing a dangerous enemy. Although damage isn't everything, and sometimes one of the shielding drones will require some healing- which is also an ability melee cards have. The straight-up attack cards are always useful, in every situation, whereas the other cards are more specific. The Mosquito Bite card in general is extremely useful and should always be in a challenge-taking player's deck. A high-attack power drone, which are arguably the only melee-users you should have on your team, can deal hundreds of damage, especially with beam weapons (or the ultimate Twin Lancers), allowing hundreds of HP to be healed. Slug Poison is less useful than Ant Ambush cards because the purpose is to keep the enemy alive, but, for example, a dragonfly can attack a cicada without damage where the cicada needs multiple hits, or a better situation, a dragonfly attacks a beam cannon'd centipede. Gun Cards Not Combined = Dragonfly Rage x7 Dragonfly Rage = Skimmer Rage x2 Dragonfly Rage + x6 Skimmer Rage = Dragonfly Fury Not Combined = Cockroach Grin Not Combined = Spider Web x2 Dragonfly Rage + x2 Skimmer Rage + x2 Spider Web = Shield Bug x2 Dragonfly Rage + x2 Skimmer Rage + x3 Dragonfly Fury = Scarab Light Gun attackers are type gun specialists mostly, except for the butterfly who is a beam gunner who also heals, and the spider who is good at all forms of attack. To understand anti- gunners, you must understand how damage calculation runs. If an anti- gunner would deal 1 damage without anti-ground, it will instead do 2 damage. It doubles only after all of the equation is run through. Which means that, although normal damage is not helped when weak, carded anti- gunners will deal double the card damage'. ''Gunners are less useful choices in battle because of their low damage and low defenses, and therefore a player depending on dependable cards and drones won't have many gun cards in their deck, and most melee attackers will try to one-hit-kill with a card anyway, but it still stands that when a gunner uses a card, combined with some form of element or type, the effects are powerful. Gun attacks have no way of depowering defense, but have evasion and beam in Spider Web and Scarab Light accordingly. Scarab Light is very useful against high-barrier enemies, but when considering that although it's not quite the numerical cost of, say, a Scorpion Tail, gun cards are rare drops and only the level 1 cards ever drop, Skimmer Rage only seen a few scarce times, so in real comparison, a player may feasibly make a Scorpion Tail by themself before they make a Scarab Light card. Because gunners have low defense, the Shield Bug card is obviously useful, and especially against the centipede. Cockroach Grin, which only de-powers type guns, is mostly useless, as when dealing with enemies, a cicada or centipede will have a high attack power capable of high damage or one-hit-killing regardless, the middle-ground where the anti-air takes a heavy effect is small- either you will be destroyed of one-hit-kill, or take very low damage from defenses. Cannon Cards Not Combined = Mantis Touch x7 Mantis Touch = '''Longhorn Touch' x2 Mantis Touch + x6 Longhorn Touch = Titan Touch Not Combined = Stinkbug Bomb x5 Stinkbug Bomb = Apicalis Touch Cannons are arguably the most useful unit, incomparable in role to melee units- until the endgame Badlands, of course, where they are clearly the most important and useful. Rather than defenses and multiple counter-attacks, cannon drones deal high damage to enemies before they reach them, the drones around them, and even drones meant for the front lines. Cannons also evade easily, making using a card for cannon drones, both, the most powerful raw effect, and the most risky dependable card. If you know anything about calculations, especially like the anti-ground and anti-air guns, doubling a weak cannon won't add up to much, and especially high-speed units will recieve very low damage even from the ladybug. It is safer to just have less cannon or gun cards, and because of the undependable nature of the cannon cards, they do not replace teleportation or healing cards, because they are gambit cards. That said, the Apicalis Touch is particularly powerful against those high-speed drones. The Stinkbug Bomb does little as most high-defense drones have low speed and try to evade, so attacking, say, a pillbug without a card will result in high damage anyway. Counter Cards For the most part, counter cards are useless, as they lead to less damage, and are dependant on being hit in the first place. There is no possible reason to use counter cards over regular attack cards. Add to this, Hornet Fury is a hefty downgrade of Bee's Revenge. Ant Ambush, however, can be utilized with just as much effectiveness as attack cards, even with a regular amount of damage, like the Mosquito Bite card can. Ant Ambush can save a drone if the enemy is killed by them, which is more common than you may think. It also adds a second attack as if by cleansing turn cards, if another enemy needs to be attacked instead. Bee's Revenge does damage with added bonus for how much damage was sustained, and can be good, but only if you get hit a lot. Think about this. Melee attackers will be highly-defensive and it's their job to recieve low amounts of damage. Everyone else is a gunner or cannoneer. The Hornet Fury card might be a great card, especially for a gun-outfitted melee versatile, if it didn't only do '''''half the damage done to the card user. Ant Ambush, however, like said, is for risky gambits which will pay off, like perhaps letting your bee be attacked by a mantis, or having low HP in a hotblooded long fight to destroy multiple drones. Evade and Defend Cards Category:Rewards